


3F 125

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [35]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Because Bones is at 3F 127 and Spock is at 3F 125.





	3F 125

McCoy stopped automatically by the familiar door as he laughed at Kirk’s latest tale.

“See you in the morning Jim.” He continued chuckling as he entered the room but then stopped cold.

“Shit!”

“Leonard? Are you unwell?”

Spock glanced over the agitated human. Wide, panicked blue eyes looked back.

“I forgot. I just came straight on in and forgot. Jim was _right there_!”

“Ah. May I surmise Jim now knows about us?”

McCoy nodded worriedly.

“That is well.”

“Well?”

“I may now demonstrate my affection publicly.”

McCoy’s mouth dropped open and Spock used the opening to demonstrate his affection privately.


End file.
